earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election
History In 2016, with the U.S. Presidential Election, Roy Westerman planed for fans to vote on the next Mayor for Gotham City. Each candidate had a electoral platform, and the result of the election would not only bring changes to the living timeline but also shape the Earth-2027 continuity. The winner of the election was Lincoln March. Candidates Lincoln March CANDIDATE'S PLATFORM * If elected, Lincoln March promises renovations to existing Gotham infrastructure, revitalizing Gotham's commercial and industrial sectors which in turn, he promises will strengthen the populace as a whole and promote increased tourism revenue. * Furthermore, March seeks to pursue legislation which will give the members of "Batman, Inc." and other vigilantes vouched for by the GCPD legalized recognition as full citizens of Gotham to allow them to testify in court, enact full arrest powers, and be subject to oversight from a committee made up of members from the Gotham City Council, which would be chaired by new GCPD Commissioner Ellen Yin. * March's pick for Commissioner is certainly controversial given Yin's youth and lack of experience, but March promises that fresh, progressive thinking is the key to a brighter Gotham. * Finally, March seeks to tear down Arkham Asylum and remove all correctional facilities from Gotham's City limits, instead suggesting that a new Blackgate Prison be built in Blüdhaven using state of the art security measures and cutting-edge medical facilities; adding that he would also see to it that the new facility employed all current Arkham staff who wish to continue their employment. CANDIDATE'S CAMPAIGN CONTRIBUTORS * None - Lincoln March pays for his campaign entirely on his own, donating all campaign contributions to March Charities CANDIDATE'S ENDORSEMENTS * Vesper Fairchild * The Sons of Batman Motorcycle Club * The Gotham Gazette * Ace ChemicalsElect March Marian Grange CANDIDATE'S PLATFORM * If elected, Marian Grange has promised to make significant reforms in Gotham's infrastructure. * Grange has said that she supports Jason Bard as her choice for GCPD Commissioner * Grange intends to seek the termination of Jeremiah Arkham as the Administrator of Arkham Asylum, planning to install a local hero cop as his replacement. CANDIDATE'S CAMPAIGN CONTRIBUTORS * The Gotham Citizen Council * Thomas and Martha Wayne Memorial Foundation CANDIDATE'S ENDORSEMENTS * Bruce Wayne * Vicki ValeElect Grange Sebastian Hady CANDIDATE'S PLATFORM * If elected to a third term, he has promised to reduce crime by sponsoring a stronger recruitment drive for the GCPD. * Mayor Hady has said he will maintain Commissioner Jim Gordon as GCPD Commissioner. * Mayor Hady has begun negotiations to sell more property to make way for the expansion of Arkham Asylum. CANDIDATE'S CAMPAIGN CONTRIBUTORS * The Committee to Re-Elect Mayor Hady CANDIDATE'S ENDORSEMENTS * Jack Ryder * The Kane Family * Oswald Cobblepot * Jeremiah Arkham * Amanda Waller * Rupert ThorneElect Hady The Consequences March Voter Information Sheet.jpg|March Voter Information Sheet Grange Voter Information Sheet.jpg|Grange Voter Information Sheet Hady Voter Information Sheet.jpg|Hady Voter Information Sheet Trivia and Notes * Terry McGinnis will be Batman in all those futures... but his costume aesthetic will be influenced by which person is mayor. * If Hady had won, he would have given the mob more power. Dick Grayson would have died shortly after becoming the District Attorney and Tim Drake would have quit as Batman, having felt like a failure as he was too late to save Dick and felt like Bruce was thinking the same thing every time he looked at him. Terry would have been Tim's Robin at first and with Tim quitting, Terry steps up. The Batsuit Terry wears would be very similar to Tim's with a cape and more traditional look. Helena Bertinelli would have quit the life of a hero after she killed Roman Sionis... and eventually, through a variety of circumstances she would become a mafiosa herself and lead the resurrected Bertinelli mob... and would be allowed to run The Bowery as only she would be able to keep some degree of order in that neighborhood, which even the police avoid. * If Grange had won, you would see more Dark Knight Rises influences... and it would have kicked off much sooner. Damian Wayne would become a quadriplegic after being stabbed by Heretic and have severe brain damage. Bruce's health would decline and his guilt would rise as he became a hermit that lives in the Manor, caring for his comatose son. Tim becomes the Batman until he and Stephanie Brown decide to move to another city. In the early 2020s, Terry would meet Bruce as Bruce believes that Terry's genes might be able to help heal Damian through a revolutionary transfusion therapy. Terry would find out Bruce is his father this way and this sours his relationship with Warren McGinnis until Warren's death forces Terry to agree to help Bruce with Damian, in exchange for being trained by Bruce. Terry becomes Nightwing and through the same therapy that begins to heal Damian, Bruce is able to become Batman once again until a mind controlled Superman kidnaps Bruce (and other veteran Justice League members), forcing Terry to become Batman, with a partially healed Damian who uses a cane as his mentor. This Gotham (and the rest of the world) has grown tired of superheroes and in 2027, President Maxwell Lord (successor to President Lex Luthor) has overseen the dismantling of the Justice League and the extermination of many once honored heroes. Terry's bat-suit would be heavily armored and Terry himself would be bulkier, unshaven, and scarred from his battles with villains and police alike. Links and References * Appearances of the 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election Storyline * Event Gallery: 2016 Gotham City Mayoral Election Category:Events